Maple Colors
Maple Colors Kessen wa Gakuen Matsuri! is a hentai game and anime OVA series based on the game. Another game, Maple Colors H, came out in Japan on January 30, 2004. The anime series features some of the main characters in 2 episodes. Characters Main Characters Mirai Aoi One of the main female protagonists in the game and anime. A blonde girl with pig tails. She usually carries around a silver baseball bat just in case she needs to beat anyone up. She respects Yoshijiro when he meets and defends the students in the anime. She orders Yoshijiro to rally up all the students of 2-B to perform a play. Unlike the game, Mirai does not wind up having sex with Yoshijiro. Sora Suzuhara One of the main female protagonist in the game. She makes a cameo in the anime. She is on the swim team and has blue hair. Like Mirai, she usually caries a weapon around just in case. Amu Uzuki One of the main female protagonist in the game and a supporting character in the anime. She makes her appearance in the second episode and is one of the girls to have sex with Yoshijiro in the anime and the game. She sometimes wears a white wolf mask or keeps it on her head. In the second episode, Mirai asks her to perform in the play. She is a retired young actress that went abroad in the United States. Motoko Sakimori One of the main female protagonist in the game. She wears Japanese robes most of the time and doesn't wear the school uniforms. She is a martial arts master and is usually very quiet. She makes a brief cameo in the anime. Konoha Hayashi One of the main female protagonist in the game. She does not make an appearance in the anime. She is depicted as Motoko Sakimori crazy in the game. Makoto Sakurai One of the main female protagonist in the game. She does not make an appearance in the anime. She is a very fast runner and is very hyper. Hijiri Takano One of the main female protagonist in the anime and the game. In both the anime and the game, she has sex with Yoshijiro. She is introduced in Episode 2. She is very quiet and usually spends her time in the library reading books. In the anime, her appearance is slightly altered from having her ponytails all the way to the floor to her ponytails up to her ears. Yoshijiro Saku The main male protagonist. He just arrived to Class 2-B. He first meets Mirai after stopping her from beating the life out of thugs and beats them up himself which gets him into trouble. He is then responsible for directing the play as part of the classes punishment. He convinces the male half by helping things out with them and the female half by seducing them into sex until they are willing to join Mirai's cause. Yukihito A sadistic redhead with glasses. He is the anime's main antagonist along with Yumeko for the first episode. He is very interested in the spunky Mirai and wants her to be his sex toy, but Mirai wants nothing to do with him. He and Yumeko find Yoshijiro beating up the students in a line of defence and decides his and the Class 2-B's punishment. In the beginning he was having sex with Yumeko. Yumeko A blonde haired blue eyed girl. She, along with Yukihito, is the main antagonist for the first episode. She is the vice president of the academy. Unlike Yukihito, she is sometimes concerned about the students feelings and what is happening. She and Yukihito find Yoshijiro beating up the students in a line of defence and decides his and the Class 2-B's punishment. In the beginning she was having sex with Yukihito. Minor Characters Professor Sakamoto The teacher of Class 2-B. She makes an appearance in both the game and the anime. She is big-chested and dresses in a blue sweatsuit. Mirin A girl with short orange hair and appears in the first episode. When Yoshijiro was looking for someone, he catches a peepshow of Mirin and a boy having sex in a classroom. Later on, Mirin finds Yoshijiro and teases him about watching her. She is one of the girls to have sex with Yoshijiro in both the anime and the game. Class 2-B The biggest selection of rejects and weirdo's the academy has ever seen. Most of the students are problem students or just lazy slackers. One of the students even is an alien. After Yoshijiro and Mirai cause a fight, they are responsible for putting on a theatrical play against the theatre club. If they fail, the whole class will be expelled. Episode 1 The episode starts off as Yumeko is pleasuring Yukihito. There are loud noises coming from outside but they keep going. Professor Sakamoto shows Yoshijiro all the graffiti on the wall. Just then, Mirai bust through the doors and says she going to beat the thugs outside up. Yoshijiro catches Sakamoto when she falls and accidentally gropes her, then goes after Mirai. Mirai was about the beat them up, until Yoshijiro steps in calling himself, " The Transfer Student of Justice" and knocks the bullies out. Yumeko and Yukihito finds them beating up the students and tells the principal about this. While walking along, Yoshijiro find Mirin having sex with a guy on a desk. Mirin teases him about watching her and asks him to go to the bathroom stall with her. They then have sex. When Yoshijiro get back, he finds the class very angry at him. The punishment they have been given is to put on a play against the theatre club or else they will be expelled. Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Eroge Category:Anime OVAs ja:Maple Colors